Fall to Pieces
by with no handlebars
Summary: You’re the only one I’d be with till the end. When I come undone, you bring me back again. Zuko/Katara.


**Author's Note: **Okay, I was chatting with a friend of mine about Avatar and he's like, "What couple do you like?" And I said, of course, Zutara! He's all, "Zuko will always a place in his heart for Katara." and so I just decided to write down all I was thinking about that. I started it about four days ago and just finished it, but it's not very long. Song fic. Oh, and, Zuko is dead. ):

**Summary: **You're the only one I'd be with till the end. When I come undone, you bring me back again. Zuko/Katara.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned, Zutara WOULD happen. (: But I don't and that really sucks.

-

_I looked away, then I looked back at you._

She had been surprised to find him at her door. And right before the battle, too. She wasn't supposed to like him. She wasn't even supposed to speak to him. She pulled him inside and when she moved to kiss him, he looked away and rather then catching his lips, her own brushed against his cheek. She pulled back and he glanced at her.

_You try to say things that you can't undo._

"Katara, if either of us make it out alive, we couldn't be together." he had said. She was seated on her bed, sobbing, confused as to why he suddenly wanted out of their relationship. Sure, it wasn't conventional, but she thought he loved her.

_If I had my way, I'd never get over you._

She sat, looking up at him, dressed for battle, looking so much like the Fire Lord he was about to become. She asked her soft question to his back, and their gazes met through her mirror, "Do you love me?"

_Today's the day, I pray that we make it through._

He turned and looked at her.

_Make it through the fall._

"No." he whispered.

_Make it through it all._

And then he was gone.

_And I don't want to fall to pieces, I just wanna sit and stare at you. I don't want to talk about it._

She sat, eyes wide, staring at where he had once stood. Tears rolled silently down her flushed cheeks. And then she simply crumbled down, head in hands.

_And I don't want a conversation, I just want to cry in front of you._

Toph came in and sensed her tears. She walked over and sat down next to her, asking what was wrong.

_I don't wanna talk about it, 'cause I'm in love with you._

She sat up, wiping them away and prepared herself for battle, hating him, but loving him still.

_You're the only one I'd be with till the end. When I come undone, you bring me back again._

As they left and met Aang, Sokka, and Suki at Appa, Katara was silent, staring at the black sky. There were no stars, it just felt empty. Like her. What she wouldn't do to have him hold her and to feel whole again.

_Back under the stars, back into your arms._

She almost began crying when the reached ground, seeing him leading his soldiers.

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces, I just wanna sit and stare at you. I don't wanna talk about it._

The battle was a blur. She could hardly make sense of who she attacked or who attacked her.

_And I don't want a conversation, I just wanna cry in front of you._

At one point, she was battling Zuko and she could not handle it. She stopped fighting, and instead of burning her, he simply moved past her to Aang. She turned and continued fighting.

_And I don't wanna talk about it, 'cause I'm in love with you._

She turned to see Aang and Zuko battling, everyone stopped what they were doing to watch. Katara did not know who she wanted to win more.

_Wanna know who you are._

_Wanna know where to start._

_I wanna know what this means._

He looked at her, distracted momentarily. Before he could stop it, Aang had successfully burned him. The pain from the burn was too much for even Zuko. Katara watched, in a daze.

_Wanna know how you feel._

_Wanna know what is real._

_I wanna know everything._

_Everything. _

His knees buckled and he fell to the ground. Katara opened her mouth and let out a silent scream, not caring who saw. She ran to him, sinking to the mud to hold him up. His eyes flickered open.

_I don't want to fall to pieces, I just wanna sit and stare at you._

"I lied." he said and she looked confused.

_I don't wanna talk about it. And I don't want a conversation, I just want to cry in front of you._

"What?" she asked him softly, tears streaming down her face as she held him.

_And I don't wanna talk about, 'cause I'm in love with you._

"I have always loved you." he said and then his eyes closed. She rested her head on his chest as he sunk back down into the mud.

_I'm in love with you._

_I'm in love with you._

_I'm in love with you._

_I'm in love with you._

-

**Author's Note: **Phew, that was hard to write. This is actually dedicated to someone who gives me most of my inspiration. Won't say their name, but yeah. Anyways, I really hope you liked it.


End file.
